Siempre son los callados
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. OS. Los callados son los raros de verdad. Edward Cullen era un nerd muy guapo, pero como Bella pronto descubriría, tenía una boca gloriosamente sucia.


Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente  & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Todos sabemos que_ _ **ericastelo**_ _es mi beta y le agradezco que pusiera guapo este OS_

* * *

 **Siempre son los callados.**

En serio, era culpa de su jefa.

¿En cuántas juntas se han sentado así, Edward en un lado de la mesa, Bella en el otro, mientras su jefa accidentalmente hacía sucias declaraciones, con doble sentido?

Bella se sentía mal. Se suponía que era una mujer adulta y profesional, no un chico de doce años tratando de no reír tontamente cuando escuchaba que accidentalmente decían cosas indecorosas. Pero, en serio, la mujer estaba diciendo cosas como, "tienen que darles duro y rápido. Una y otra vez".

Cuando dijo, "Tienes que darles con todo hasta el fondo de su garganta", Bella pensó que de verdad no iba a aguantar.

Ahí fue cuando escuchó un sonido, una risa ahogada. Por un instante, entró en pánico, pensando que realmente se le había escapado una risotada, pero luego se dio cuenta que Edward tenía su mano sobre la boca, sin duda alguna, escondiendo su risa.

Sus ojos se encontraron por sobre la mesa y ella sonrió.

Edward Cullen trabajaba a la vuelta de su pequeña oficina. Bella sabía quién era porque su cubículo era por mucho su favorito en la oficina. Todas las paredes, de pies a cabeza, estaban cubiertas con afiches _nerds_. Lo mucho que tenía sobre _fanarts_ le decía a Bella que iba a muchas convenciones o Etsy **(1)** se sabía su dirección de memoria. Star Wars, Star Trek, Firefly, The X-Files, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock… todos estaban presentes

Y aunque deberían tener un montón de cosas sobre qué hablar, las pocas veces que Bella se ha encontrado cara a cara con Edward, se le traba la lengua. La primera vez que había visto su cubículo, se había quedado observando por unos minutos, tratando de absorberlo todo. Se había quedado embobada por tanto tiempo, que no lo escuchó acercarse, y cuando se dio la vuelta, su barbilla había quedado justo frente a la barba de él. Y frente a sus labios fruncidos. Y luego, detrás de los gruesos lentes que usaba, sus suaves ojos verdes.

"Hola. Um. Todo está increíble. Lo siento". Eso fue lo que balbuceó antes de irse a su propio cubículo. Aparte de eso, ambos murmuraban suaves "hola" cuando la educación lo señalaba, pero nunca han hablado.

Bella agachó su cabeza, fingiendo escribir algo en su cuaderno frente a ella. Este hombre era como el chico en el jardín de niños que tiraba de sus coletas; como la nota en clase: ¿Te gusto? Tacha sí o no; la duda de si ese apuesto chico de su clase de historia de la preparatoria tan siquiera sabría su nombre, fuera de eso, ella hubiera ido con él al baile de graduación si él le hubiese preguntado.

¿Por qué se volvía tan infantil y estúpida alrededor de él? Era ridículo.

Era una mujer adulta y no importaba si él se veía como Clark Kent, súper _nerd_. Era solo un hombre. Han tenido un momento. Tenían cosas en común. Eran compañeros de trabajo. Ya era hora de que, al menos, tuviera esa pequeña charla obligatoria con él. Si la oportunidad se presentaba, claro.

Esta clase de ideas siempre la metían en problemas. Como después de la junta, cuando estaban comiendo sándwiches y ensaladas en el almuerzo, estaba alejándose de otro de sus compañeros, Mike, quien estaba tratando de meterse en su espacio personal. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro, y otro, asintiéndole pero no siguiendo su plática. No estaba captando la indirecta. Y luego tropezó con algo más suave que un muro.

Bella comenzó. "Lo s..."

Su disculpa murió en sus labios porque estaba parada tan cerca de Edward Cullen que sus pies estaban entre los de él. Estaba cara a cara contra él, tan cerca que solo tendría que ladear su cara unos centímetros para que sus narices se rozaran.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Lo siento". Su corazón estaba latiendo sin control. Sus ojos aún la miraban, y ella no podía dejar de verlo.

"Sin sangre no hay culpa". Su voz estaba tranquila. Con duda, casi tímida. El intercambio de miradas se interrumpió cuando otro compañero extendió su brazo entre ellos para alcanzar una botella de refresco. Edward y Bella se recompusieron, ambos quitándose del camino y, para alivio de Bella, lejos de Mike. La sala de conferencias se estaba quedando vacía, la gente se llevaba su comida a su escritorio para hacer espacio para que los demás tomaran la suya.

"Así que", dijo ella.

"Sí", respondió.

Frotó el dorso de su cuello, y ella movió sus pies. Su cuerpo estaba listo para correr, y eso era estúpido.

 _Charla. Lo prometiste,_ la voz en su cabeza la regañaba.

Pero en vez de hablar de algo inofensivo como el clima, su lengua eligió un tema diferente. "Así que no soy la única, ¿eh?"

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "¿La única que qué?"

Avergonzada, sin entender por qué estaba hablando de esto, Bella agitó su mano vagamente en dirección a su jefa. "La manera en que habla".

Bella se sintió aliviada cuando vio entendimiento en su cara. "Si no lo hace a propósito o por alguna clase de frustración sexual, tiene un talento". Edward sonrió. "Aunque, he tenido mis momentos. El único talento de mi hermano es hacerme lucir como un pervertido". Agitó su cabeza. "Muy a menudo, ni siquiera las veo venir..."

"Bueno, si no las ves venir, es probablemente porque estás dentro de ellas en el momento".

Edward detuvo su respiración, y los ojos de Bella se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Él soltó una risotada de esas que salen cuando la situación se vuelve rara y pesada y el aire se vuelve espeso.

"Yo, um...", dijo, pero sus labios se cerraron. "Hay algo que es perfecto para decir en este momento. Puedo sentirlo en la punta de mi lengua. Es muy frustrante lo duro que es".

Ella debió haber sido capaz de reírse, pero no pudo. El aire a su alrededor estaba ardiendo, llegando a sus mejillas y arremolinándose en la boca de su estómago. Se dio cuenta de cuando él entendió, cuando escuchó que lo que dijo sonó como si su mente estuviera muy por debajo de donde debería. Sus mejillas se tornaron del color que Bella se sentía, pero sus ojos bajaron más allá de su cara. Sus labios se abrieron, su respiración se volvió pesada, y ahí fue cuando los pezones de Bella se endurecieron.

Y él lo notó.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, sintió como si él pudiera ver cada imagen que sus palabras habían evocado. La punta de su lengua. Lo que quizás estuviera duro y las frustraciones que ella podía ayudar a aliviar. Pudo haber dicho muchas cosas. Quería.

Pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su boca se abrió y se cerró. Se preguntó si él estaba teniendo el mismo problema para encontrar palabras que no se convirtieran en insinuaciones sexuales.

"Hey, Cullen".

Ambos saltaron, se movieron de tal manera que ambos estuvieran inclinados hacia el mueble en vez de hacia el otro. Bella agarró a ciegas una botella de agua y se tomó la mitad antes de respirar de nuevo.

Sin atreverse a mirar a Edward, caminó directamente hacia la puerta.

~0~

Bella nunca había sido buena para esta clase de cosas. Nunca había sido una de esas chicas capaz de saber cuándo alguien se sentía atraído por ella. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente delicada para coquetear. Todo este asunto con Edward la tenía en un enredo.

Había llegado al punto en el cual su cuerpo tenía una reacción física cada vez que lo veía. Sus mejillas se encendían, y eso era entendible. ¿No se había avergonzado a sí misma en su último encuentro? Pero era todo lo demás lo que hacía el ambiente entre ellos... no raro, pero sí... diferente. Pesado. Intenso. Acalorado. Eléctrico.

No tenía idea de cómo explicarlo. No había una razón comprensible de por qué siempre que él entraba a una habitación, todas las demás conversaciones se volvían ruido de ambiente. No había razón para que su sangre comenzará a zumbar y su cuerpo se encendiera. Se sentía más alerta de todo. Sentía el frío aire acondicionado contra los finos vellos de su brazo. Sentía el piso debajo de sus zapatos, y por sobre todo, sentía su mirada sobre ella como un peso físico.

Podía congelarla con solo su mirada.

Pero como ella, él parecía congelado. Veía cómo su boca se movía, pero no salían palabras. ¿Podía ser que también él estuviera perdido? ¿Estaba luchando, como ella, para encontrar sensatez y cordura?

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos, ¿podía ser que él era tan malo expresándose como ella?

Semanas pasaron de esta manera.

Un día, Bella estaba en el armario de suministros. Edward apenas la había mirado durante la semana, aunque se dijo a sí misma que los dos estaban teniendo días pesados. Durante estas fechas siempre estaban muy atareados. Estaba parada sobre sus puntas, tratando de alcanzar una caja en la repisa más alta. No escuchó que se abriera la puerta, así que cuando una cálida mano se presionó contra su espalda, casi se cae.

Tomó sus muñecas antes de que dejara caer sus manos a sus costados, y mantuvo sus brazos extendidos. Se puso detrás de ella, su espalda rozando su pecho, y puso cada una de sus manos contra la repisa.

Bella abrió su boca para hablar, pero no salió nada. Debió haber estado asustada, pero no lo estaba. Debió haberle dicho que le quitara las manos de encima, pero no lo hizo. Estaba congelada, y él parecía estar igual de atrapado en el momento que estaban teniendo. Su respiración estaba caliente y pesada contra su oreja. Escuchó claramente cuándo tragó antes de finalmente comenzar a hablar.

"No solo quiero verte desnuda".

Bella jadeó, un escalofrío bajó por su columna cuando su voz retumbó tan fuerte, tan baja, su piel casi vibrando. Enrolló sus dedos alrededor de la repisa, su muda instrucción bastante clara. Cuando la soltó, ella se siguió agarrando, aunque no tenía ni remota idea de por qué.

Con sus manos libres, se acercó aún más. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, presionó su palma contra su cuello antes de tocar sus costados. "Quiero verte expuesta".

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla. Su boca estaba abierta pero no salió ningún sonido. Su respiración se volvió jadeante.

Edward subió sus dedos por sus costados, siguiendo la línea de sus brazos hasta sus muñecas. "Me gustas de esta manera porque si no, tus manos cubrirían cosas que quiero ver". Sus manos bajaron, apenas rozando sus pechos. "Sentir".

Nuevamente se acercó más a ella, su torso quedó contra la repisa. Usó sus pies para separar las piernas de ella. "Y así, para poder ver todos los lugares que quiero follar, para poder tomarme el tiempo en decidir". Sus manos estaban viajando más abajo, y Bella gimió cuando sus dedos descansaron justo en su cintura. La pequeña habitación pudo haber estado en llamas.

Antes de que pudiera rogarle que siguiera, antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, las conversaciones afuera se acercaron. Él se alejó, y Bella exhaló rápidamente.

Para cuando recordó cómo moverse, él se había ido.

~0~

Esto no era normal. Así no era como los adultos hacían las cosas. No era como la gente normal reaccionaba cuando estaban atraídos mutuamente.

Y eso era lo único que Bella había resuelto sobre lo que estaba pasando. Ella se sentía atraída. Edward estaba atraído. Estaban cautivados. Obsesionados. El único lenguaje que él había encontrado era el de la perversión. Él había tratado de hablarle de manera normal. Cuando se encontraban en el pasillo o en la sala de descanso, él abría su boca pero ninguna palabra salía. Y en el caso de Bella, su habilidad de comunicarse estaba limitada al hecho de que se la había dejado a él. No se había alejado, no lo había detenido cuando la tocó y cuando susurró cosas sucias en su oído.

Pero cuando lo hizo, Edward fue un desvergonzado. Justo antes de su junta semanal, se acercó a ella, sosteniendo un folder como si le estuviera enseñando algo. Agachó su cabeza, para hablar en un murmullo cerca de su oído.

"Te quiero con tu espalda contra mi escritorio, tan abierta que pueda ver justo tu centro".

Bella se congeló. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, pero nadie ni siquiera estaba viendo en su dirección. Había hablado directamente en su oreja, así que nadie escuchó sobre el murmullo de conversaciones en la habitación.

"Creo que podría vivir del dulce néctar de tu cuerpo por días". Su voz se volvió aún más baja. Continúo, "¿te gustaría eso? ¿Te gustaría tener mi cabeza entre tus muslos, chupando tu coño?"

Desde el extremo de la habitación, su jefa pidió orden, y Bella saltó lejos de Edward. Su educada sonrisa la habría tenido pensando que debió haber imaginado lo que acababa de pasar, excepto que sus ojos se veían obscuros y misteriosos. Sostenía su folder estratégicamente frente a sus pantalones. Le apartó la silla, y Bella se sentó automáticamente, sus ojos congelados en los de él por varios segundos.

"Bien", dijo su jefa. La cabeza de Bella se volteó rápidamente hacia el frente. "Mike, ¿tienes las gráficas de las que hablamos?"

Bella trató de escuchar, pero era difícil.

Bella sintió cuando Edward se inclinó, y su respiración se detuvo. "¿Crees que podría encontrar tu punto G con mi lengua?", susurró.

Después de eso, fue imposible.

~0~

La siguiente vez la atrapó cuando estaba sola en la sala de descanso. Esta vez escuchó cuando se cerró la puerta. Se congeló por la anticipación. Sus pisadas eran rápidas pero silenciosas. La respiración de Bella salió en un jadeo, irrazonablemente decepcionada cuando no se paró no detrás de ella, sino a su lado frente al fregadero.

Bella se tomó un momento para reacomodarse. Quizás esta vez podría encontrar su voz.

Cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decir murió en sus labios cuando sintió su mano en su trasero. Su cuerpo se tensó, y esperó por su suave voz junto a su oreja.

"No creas que estoy en contra de besar culos".

Bella exhaló por su nariz, apretando sus manos fuertemente en el mueble para mantenerse de pie. Era difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa cuando no tenía ni idea de qué saldría de su boca. Sus manos masajes ron su trasero gentilmente, de arriba a abajo, mandando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué opinas sobre los besos en el culo, Bella?" Movió su mano para agarrar completamente una de sus nalgas. "Mis labios aquí". Acunó la otra. "Aquí".

Caminó hacia un lado para que su cuerpo estuviera contra el de ella. Bella gimió con sorpresa cuando su dedo pasó por entre sus nalgas. "Mi lengua aquí".

Bella estaba mareada. No era algo en lo que hubiera pensado antes y aun así...

"Y mis dedos..." Su mano se movió hasta entre sus piernas, dos dedos llegando a donde estaba más caliente. Empujó, y ella gimió contra sus labios cerrados. "Justo aquí".

De nuevo, el momento se terminó por voces afuera y el sonido del pomo de la puerta girando. Edward caminó hacia un lado, y Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado temblorosa como para moverse. Respiró lentamente mientras dos de sus compañeros entraban, ignorándolos y hablando entre ellos mientras llegaban hasta la cafetera. La nariz de Bella aleteó con irritación. Quería que se fueran, y quería saber cómo, mientras ella estaba luchando para mantenerse erguida, Edward podía estar en el fregadero, lavando calmadamente su taza, como si no hubiera estado susurrándole cosas solo unos segundos antes.

Cuando se volteó para irse, ella tomó su muñeca, deteniéndolo. La miró. Ella lo miró. La expresión de sus ojos hacía espejo de lo que ella sentía -calor y necesidad y cierto conocimiento de que si los otros dos no estuvieran en la habitación, Edward y Bella estarían en el piso junto a una pila de ropa ansiosos y miembros desnudos.

~0~

Era una de esas cosas de las que mientras menos hablaran, más difícil era de ignorar. Y cada vez era más difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, sentir otra cosa que fuera la anticipación de la siguiente vez que él la tocara, la siguiente escena que crearía en su cabeza.

Las cosas que dijo. Cosas en las que nunca había pensado y, que si lo había hecho, nunca habría creído que eran _sexies_ _._ Algunas de las cosas, si alguien hubiera pensado en hacérselas, Bella habría corrido en la otra dirección, pero la voz de Edward, rasposa en su oído, simplemente hablando...

Para este punto, iba hacer que se corriera solo con palabras.

Era ridículo y extraño e increíble y maravilloso y la cosa más _sexy_ en la que Bella se había visto envuelta. Trabajar era una tortura. Su cuerpo estaba vivo y desesperado por caricias. Sus caricias. Desesperado por más que solo palabras, pero no sabía cómo brincar ese puente. Ni siquiera sabía si debía, porque no era esa clase de chica. No era esa chica que buscaba solo sexo, y estaba confundida. Pensaba en el Edward que tenía un millón de diferentes carteles _nerds_ sobre su escritorio, que se reía como un niño de doce años ante las accidentales insinuaciones de su jefa. Pensaba que le podía gustar ese Edward, pero, ¿quién tenía tiempo para pensar en eso cuando estaba más caliente de lo que alguna vez había estado en su vida?

Ha pasado casi un mes de... lo que sea que fuera esto, cuando Bella encontró la voluntad para actuar. Para hacer algo. Estaba en su computadora, y no había pasado del primer párrafo del documento que había estado editando toda la mañana. Todo porque podía escucharlo. Estaba hablando con un cliente. Por al menos una hora y media. Podía escuchar su frustración, el murmullo de su voz, aunque no las palabras.

Y estaba excitada. Sus pezones estaban duros. Sus pantaletas estaban empapadas. Sabía perfectamente bien que estaba hablando cosas técnicas y códigos, pero ella escuchaba todas las cosas jodidamente sucias que le había dicho.

Eso era todo. Estaba harta. Esto tenía que cambiar o ella iba a entrar en combustión. Explotar. Por lo menos, iba a perder su trabajo por su incapacidad para concentrarse, y eso era estúpido.

Cabreada, Bella se levantó. Ya no podía escuchar su murmullo. Respiró temblorosamente y caminó hacia su cubículo con un propósito.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, una mano en sus ojos, sus lentes levantados por sus nudillos mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Era guapísimo y le estaba costando mucho a Bella no aventarse sobre él ahí en su escritorio.

Aclaró su garganta. Cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo ver cómo instantáneamente la irritación se derretía en sorpresa y... sí. Lujuria. La sentía. Incluso ahí, con sus compañeros alrededor, la sentía. Había un magnetismo entre ellos, y aunque los dos estaban luchando, tratando de controlarlo, estaban muy cerca en este momento.

Bella dobló su dedo, llamándolo silenciosamente. Se alejó. Él la siguió. El corazón de Bella latía violentamente contra su pecho. Se metió en el elevador y se pararon lado a lado. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozaban. Bella tomó su camisa en su puño con su otra mano para no agarrarlo, sino para jalarlo contra ella.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, caminó rápidamente. Podía escuchar sus pisadas, haciendo eco. Finalmente, _finalmente,_ dieron vuelta en una esquina hasta un lugar obscuro donde solo un carro se estacionaba. Todavía no era la hora del almuerzo. Todos estaban trabajando. Estaban solos.

Bella giró sobre sus talones y lo tomó por su chaqueta. Lo jaló hacia ella, y su cuerpo la golpeó como un muro de cemento. Se había quedado sin respiración, pero eso no la detuvo y encontró su boca y se prendió de ella. ¿Quién necesitaba respirar? No era nada más que sus labios moviéndose sobre los de ella. Por largos segundos, sus cuerpos no sabían por dónde empezar. Movían sus labios con hambre, como si tratarán de encontrar la mejor manera de besarse. No era raro. Cada posición era mejor que la anterior, pero no se podían quedar quietos. Bella había pensado exactamente en esto por tanto tiempo, no sabía qué hacer consigo. Sus manos se agarraban de su chaqueta, su camisa, alrededor de su espalda, y por su cuello. Edward no estaba mejor. Sus manos estaban en su cabello, por su espalda, más abajo acunando su trasero y apretándola más contra él.

Se aferraron mutuamente. Él sabía delicioso. Mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Si ella se había echado hacia atrás o él la había empujado, no lo sabía. De alguna manera había llegado a estar contra el muro con su cuerpo apretando el de ella. Levantó una pierna, la enganchó a su alrededor, y su mano estaba en su muslo.

Pero finalmente la necesidad de respirar quemó sus pulmones y sobrepasó su necesidad de saber, de memorizar cada manera en que podía tocarla. Gruñó entre sus labios. Si tan solo no necesitarán respirar. Tan solo se habían tocado una pequeña fracción de todo lo que podían.

Se dejó caer, poniéndola a su lado para que ambos estuvieran recargados contra el pilar, aún con los brazos alrededor del otro. Parpadeaba mientras jadeaban. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Estaba tan deshecho como ella, y se sentía bien.

Quizás se irían al infierno, pero iban en la misma canasta.

Edward suspiró y se inclinó de nuevo. Sus labios rozaron los de ella. "Me vuelves tan loco que apenas si puedo pensar, ¿lo sabes? ¿Hmmm?"

Bella jadeó contra sus labios. Sabía que tenía una idea, pero no lo dijo. "Dime", dijo, apenas en un susurro.

Su beso era dulce. Pausado.

No era suficiente. Ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía.

La besó de nuevo, sus manos agarradas tan fuertemente alrededor de sus brazos que no se sorprendería si dejaba moretones, pero agradeció la presión. Sin ella, juraría que se perdería en la intensidad de su beso. Todo su cuerpo había cobrado vida, atento a él, pidiéndolo.

Solo cuando la besó tan profundamente que ella olvidó lo que había pedido, liberó sus labios. La giró. Con su mano a la mitad de su espalda, la empujó sobre el carro. Estaba sobre ella en un segundo, su cuerpo inclinándose con el de ella. Sus palmas estaban sobre el metal. Estaba presionado contra ella, su cabeza al lado.

"¿Quieres que te diga lo que me haces? ¿Estás segura que quieres saber?"

"Dime lo que piensas". Tragó con fuerza. Su cabeza estaba nadando, pero estaba harta de quedarse muda. "Me has estado volviendo loca todo el mes".

"¿Este último mes? Oh, pequeña. No tienes ni idea de por cuánto tiempo te he pensado". Tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente. Sus manos estaban entre ellos, duras en su trasero, agarrando. "Cada día, Bella. Cada día durante meses. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto te deseaba. Me cabreaba". Sus labios estaban contra su oreja, cada una de sus palabras golpeando cada terminal nerviosa que tenía. "¿Sabes qué creo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que mereces ser castigada".

Sus palabras fueron un gruñido que envió una ráfaga de miedo seguida de excitación.

Por un momento, su peso abandonó su cuerpo. Escuchó un sonido y un murmullo antes de que su cinturón aterrizará sobre el carro, frente a su cara. "¿Ves esto? ¿Quieres saber en qué pensaba? Pensaba en doblarte sobre tu escritorio, simplemente eso, y pintar tu hermoso trasero con rayas azules y moradas".

Bella se volteó para esconder su gemido. Debería estar asustada, pero no lo estaba. Entendía. Entendía la... violencia de lo que sentía por él, la necesidad que era enloquecedora, la ira irracional.

Edward presionó sus caderas contra las de ella, su erección contra su trasero. "Quería que sintieras lo que sentía. Lo doloroso que era verte cada día y no tocarte. Me volvías loco. Las sucias, depravadas cosas que he pensado, Bella..." Se estiró, envolviendo su mano alrededor del cinturón. El cuerpo de Bella se puso contra el suyo. No estaba segura de que fuera a usarlo después de todo.

No estaba segura de protestar si lo hiciera. No estaba segura de nada sobre ella misma o de qué diablos estaban haciendo.

"Eso era lo que quería", continuó Edward. "Un golpe por cada fantasía, cada vez que las cosas que imaginaba que hacían sentir como el pervertido más grande el mundo. Quería que sintieras eso". Se enderezó ligeramente, manteniendo una mano en sus hombros mientras la otra acariciaba su trasero. "Y cuando tu trasero estuviera en llamas, iba a tomarte tan fuerte que ibas a sentirme hasta en los huesos cada que metiera mi polla en ti".

"Oh Dios, oh Dios".

Empujó su cadera contra la de ella y gruñó. Era un sonido salvaje. Dobló su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su cabeza a su lado. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Esto me está volviendo loco".

Bella presionó su cuerpo contra su pecho, y él siguió su silenciosa instrucción, levantándose suficiente para que se volteara. Se sentó en el carro y acunó su cara con sus manos. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó de nuevo, abriendo sus piernas para que su cuerpo cupiera entre ellas.

"¿Por qué me dejas decirte estas cosas?", preguntó. Por primera vez, sonaba perdido. Perdido, confundido, hasta asustado. Pero sus manos estaban firmes a su lado, e inclinó su cabeza para pasar sus dientes por su cuello.

"No... no lo sé".

"Tienes que saberlo".

Bella gimió mientras sus dientes vagaban por su cuello. Sus manos estaban en su cabello. Se estremeció. "Te deseo", susurró.

"¿Qué parte de mí?"

Entendió lo que estaba preguntando. ¿Quería solo su lujuria o algo más? Instintivamente sabía que podía tenerlo de cualquier manera que lo deseara.

Bella dejó caer sus manos a sus hombros, luego a sus brazos. "Te deseo a _ti"._

Se congeló, sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus labios quietos en su cuello. Tembló entre sus manos, su respiración pesada contra su piel. Y luego se hizo hacia atrás. Sus manos todavía estaban en su cintura. Aún estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, pero no tan cerca como para sentir que estaba a punto de devorarla.

"Así que... Tú... eh, umm ". Tragó fuertemente y descansó su frente contra la de ella, como si necesitara tocarla de tantas maneras como fuera posible aun cuando era obvio que estaba tratando de vencer sus deseos más hormonales. "¿Quieres, quizás, ir por un café?"

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Se rio tontamente. Él rio entre dientes. Después los dos estaban carcajeándose. La bajó del carro, manteniéndola cerca. Besó la punta de su nariz. Ella suspiró. "Qué no quiero hacer contigo".

Él gruñó y sus manos bajaron a su trasero. Apachurró. "Maldición, Bella. No empieces de nuevo".

Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para besarlo de nuevo. "Sí. Vamos por café. Después del trabajo. Hoy".

Él sonrió. "Hoy". Suspiró de nuevo y la besó una vez más antes de dejarla ir. Bella observó, mordiendo su labio inferior, cómo sacaba sus lentes de su bolsillo y los acomodaba en su cara.

Ahí estaba. Edward, el _geek._

Siempre eran los callados.

* * *

(1)Etsy es una tienda en internet que se especializa, principalmente, en cosas hechas a mano, personalizadas

Y bueno, yo me enamoré de este OS en cuanto lo leí, espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por leer (:

 _ **sparklinghaledecullen**_


End file.
